Goku Goes Berserk! The Evil Saiyan's Rampage!
した ！ のサイヤ れ！ |Rōmaji title = Bōsō shita Gokū! Aku no saiya-jin ō abare! |Series = SDBH |Saga = Prison Planet Saga |Manga = Evil Saiyan *Vs. Cunber |Airdate = July 16, 2018 |Previous = Goku vs. Goku! A Transcendent Battle Begins on the Prison Planet! |Next = The Mightiest Radiance! Vegetto Blue Kaio-ken Explodes! }} した ！ のサイヤ れ！|Bōsō shita Gokū! Aku no saiya-jin ō abare!}} is the second episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary In one of the areas of the Prison Planet, Cunber is shackled and imprisoned in a tower surrounded by lava when he lets out a mighty shout and a torrent of ki all the while Fu continues to watch him on a monitor back in his laboratory commenting on how glad he is that he brought him here. Meanwhile Goku, Vegeta and Future Mai stroll through the Green Area, trying to search for Future Trunks' energy when they suddenly sense a massive energy incoming belong to that of Cunber. Cunber begins his attack on the Saiyan pair immediately and while Vegeta wonders if their opponent is a Saiyan, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and attempts to punch Cunber. Yet coming into contact with Cunber's evil ki causes Goku to undergo a change known as Super Saiyan: Berserk. Having lost his rationale, Goku now turns his attention to Vegeta and attacks physically and with a barrage of ki blasts with one going astray and heading straight towards Mai. However Trunks arrives just in time to intercept the blast and save her. Vegeta tells Trunks to handle Goku and the half Saiyan transforms into a Super Saiyan to fend off Goku while Vegeta heads towards to Cunber but he is blasted by the surprise appearance of Cooler. Fu speaking to them all through a speaker tells them that the Saiyan is named Cunber and his evil ki is able to snap the minds of however comes into contact with it. Trunks explains to his father that Cooler is actually on their side just as Goku heads into battle with him. Cooler then speaks directly to Fu, saying that he had told him that Frieza had surpassed him by becoming Golden Frieza and in response Cooler says that whatever his brother can do, then he to can do it as he transforms into Golden Cooler. With his new found might, he knocks Goku down with a single blow then powers up a Supernova which he launches at Cunber though does him no harm at all. Cunber powers up further and his restraints fall off of him as he demands that they fight him. As Trunks goes to check on Goku, he see's that he has now regained his senses. Mai then removes a pair of Potara from her pocket, having been given to her to by Shin before heading to the Prison Planet. While they begin the process to fuse together, Trunks rushes in to draw Cunber's attention away but he is beaten without effort while Golden Coolers repeated volley of ki blasts has no effect. The two Saiyans fuse to become Vegito who transforms into Super Saiyan Blue as he heads directly for Cunber. Major Events *Goku and Vegeta come face to face with Cunber for the first time. *Goku loses his senses when he comes into contact with Cunber's evil Ki. *Cooler transforms into Golden Cooler. *Cunber removes his restraints. *Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito to battle against Cunber. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) and Vegeta vs. Cunber (Power-sealed) *Vegeta vs. Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) *Cooler (Fourth Transformation/Golden Cooler) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) *Cooler (Golden Cooler) vs. Cunber (Evil Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Base) and Cooler (Golden Cooler) vs. Cunber (Evil Saiyan) Appearances Characters *Cunber *Fu *Goku *Vegeta *Future Mai *Future Trunks *Cooler *Vegito Locations *Prison Planet Objects *Special Dragon Ball *Ki-Sealing Handcuffs *Potara Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan: Berserk *Super Saiyan Blue *Evil Saiyan *Fourth Transformation *Golden Frieza Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the manga, Bojack and in the video game, Bojack and his gang, are confronted for possession of the Two-Star Special Dragon Ball prior to their meeting with Cunber. In the anime they do not appear. *In the manga and the video game, Goku and Vegeta transform into a Super Saiyan Blue to confront Cunber. In the anime, Vegeta does not transform and Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. *In the manga, after Goku becomes a Super Saiyan: Berserk he battles against and knocks out Vegeta as a Super Saiyan Blue. In the anime, he fights against Vegeta in a non transformed state and does not knock him out. *In the manga, Oolong is present on the Prison Planet. In the anime he does not appear. *In the manga, Golden Cooler uses the Supernova on Goku to defeat him and does not attack Cunber as he reverts back to normal straight afterward. In the anime, he defeats Goku with a single punch and instead uses the Supernova on Cunber. *In the manga, Goku and Vegeta battle against Cunber as a Super Saiyan God before fusing into Vegito. In the anime, they do not. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 2 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission) pt-br:Goku perde o controle! O ataque do Saiyajin Maligno! fr:Mission de l'Univers épisode 002 it:Un Goku scatenato! Arriva il Saiyan malvagio! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Prison Planet Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes